


Moonlight

by miyaashz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, One Shot, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaashz/pseuds/miyaashz
Summary: Although it's in the middle of raining, there will always be a moon that shines.a story between Akaashi and y/n, about their life after marriage. In which Akaashi needs to live without Y/n for the rest of his life.DISCLAIMER: I did not own any of the characters excepts for Y / n.©2021 Furudate-sensei
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short -kinda story:)

.

Rain drops continuously, making the day that felt empty turned sad. ' _How are you? The time passed extremely fast. I miss you._ '. This time the room was filled with the sound of thunder. ' _Do you remember, you used to be afraid of thunder? hahaha'_. The door suddenly opened, revealing the figure of a little girl in the doorway. 

"What do you need, Mizuki?" Akaashi asked the girl who was called Mizuki. "Daddy, will we meet mommy today?" She asked. Akaashi was silent for a while. "Looks like we can’t, look outside, it's raining, you'll be sick," Akaashi replied. Mizuki went to his father and sat on his bed. "I miss mommy," Mizuki said. Akaashi sighed and then he told Mizuki to get ready. A few minutes later they got into the car and immediately went to where Mizuki's mother was.

When they got there, Mizuki immediately ran. "Don't run, Mizuki, it's not polite," Akaashi said, telling his daughter. "But daddy, mommy already missed us, right?" She asked. Akaashi stays silent while following his daughter. "Hi mommy, how are you?" She asked with a smile. Akaashi just stares at the "rock" which can't even speak to him. Slowly, tears began to fall from Akaashi's eyes. 

"Daddy, don't cry, mommy will be sad too!" Mizuki exclaimed, tried to calm her father down. "You should have calmed down, if you cry, mommy will be sad too," She continued with a smile, well actually holding back her tears. Yea, Y/n has died 2 months ago due to her illness. After giving birth, her illness got worse and harder to cure.

.

1 year ago Mizuki was born on the night where the moon shines the brightest. Just like when Y/n died, the moon also shines the brightest. How about this afternoon? Even though there is no moon, there is Mizuki. Mizuki isn't just any name they gave. Mizuki means “Beautiful moonlight”, meaning that Mizuki always shines even when sad, always shines even when it's raining, will always be cheerful. 

Akaashi smiled at Mizuki's smile that was like her mother's. Come on, daddy! Don't be sad! " Exclaimed her. ' _Thank you, darling, for wanting to continue living without me, don't make Mizuki sad!'_. Akaashi immediately looked back. "What's the matter, dad?" Mizuki asked. Looks like I'm just hallucinating, but just now there was her voice- ah never mind, let him go, Akaashi. "Nothing, come on, do you want ice cream?" Bargain Akaashi. "Yuhuuu, of course!" Mizuki replied.

Y/n saw their backs which slowly disappeared from her sight. ' _Don’t be sad, I will always be there with you, my moon_.'  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short oneshot^^  
> Hope you're enjoying this:)
> 
> I'm deeply sorry if there're any grammatical mistakes in the story.  
> \- Miya


End file.
